


Day by Day

by Sizzle060202001



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sizzle060202001/pseuds/Sizzle060202001
Summary: It been getting harder for Ashley to be with kim namjoon that is in the most famous band bts . Ashley been trying to talk to rm but he always busy with touring or hanging out with his friends.  Will they work it out or will both be heartbroken at the end ?





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist time writing a story so if you see any mistake or anything just comment nicely.

has been a while since I saw RM before he left for tour. I just been a school teaching English to kids that don't get it. I love kids so I don't mind it at all. My relationship has not been great since he left for the 5th tour.  
Him and I always talked about our problems and we fixed them but now its different from that.  
  
His family's try to talk with me but I always say I am busy because it's too hard.  
My family told me to just break up with him if I dont feel loved anymore. I think about it every day but I always say no because I love him. He been trying to call and text me but I don't answer it because I know now, I will break up with him at this point in time.  
I just made my decision what to do .

I booked a ticket to Tokyo so I can make it easy for me. It was like 12 am when I got on the plane to Tokyo. On the plane I think a lot about RM and our relationship . I still love him with all of my heart but its not working no more. It's 6am when I land in Tokyo Airport now I am on the way to the boys hotel where they are at.  
  
I called the boys manager to tell him I am here . When Mr Lee walk with me to the room he knows what going to happen.  
He tried to talk me out of it but it didn't work.  
When Mr Lee opens the door all of tge boys are looking at me. We step in the room and close the door behind us.

Omg Ashley are here , RM try to hug me but I step back from him. He gave me a confused look then turns regular face  
I not hers for a long Time boys, I just needed to talk namjun in person.

Rm , I loved you so much since we been together for 4 years. You were the number one in my life. You tought me to love myself  
And to give love to people. I loved you since Jinmin introduced us to each other. We both knew this wouldn't be easy to be together.  
All of yours dreams came true and I am so happy for all of you. I look been looking in his eyes the whole time. I been thinking for a while now rm. Before I say this rm you did noting wrong. It's for the best that we break up right now. I don't feel love right now, I take odd the promise ring and hand it to him.  
Namjun POV  
When Ashley got done talking to me , I just sat on the bed. She hands back the promise ring I gave her on our second year together.  
I just rub my face to take it all in my head.  
She just broken up with me right now.  
She didn't love me any more now.  
That's when tears started to fall down from my eyes to my cheaks

Ashley POV  
I look at him with tears in my eyes but it's for the best. I can see he is crying too because of me its hurts but it's over. The boys are crying too looking at the group. I hope all of you get a lot of successful with everything fighting goodbye. I walk out of the room to outside to a cabe to the the Airport.


	2. The flight Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley need time to think about everything so she go back home to her moms house.  
Bts has two concerts by Ashley home town .  
Ashley meets up with her old friends form school.   
She meets up with her ex crush Max

I am on the plane heading to the USA to stay with my mom for a couple days. I fell asleep for 9 hours on the plane. When I got up from sleeping , I got told that we are almost there. when I got off the plane I head to the pick up line to see my mom and sister and brother in law. I hug them then we head to the car.

John put the stuff in the car for me and we drove to the house.   
Ashley how long you staying home ?   
I am staying home until my birthday June 2. I felt so tired when we got the house so I got my bag and took a nap on the couch for a little bit. I woke back up at 12pm , I felt so good now so I head to the living room where everyone was at talking. 

I hugged all of nieces and nephews.Then oldest one travis walk in the room . MY baby nephew I hug him.   
You got so tall and skinny.   
Later we all having a great time with everyone. 

I post a picture of my family on Instagram saying its feels great to be home. That's when comments and likes starts go up alot. Then I see all of my old friend come in the house . I hug them all and started to talk about everything . I look at max for a little he still got the baby face and cute smile. 

Then I get a phone call from Jin so I answer it.  
Hello?  
Hey Ashley Jin where are you at ?  
I am at home in Chicago for a while why ?  
So its really over between you and him ?  
Jin I have to go bye   
I hang up the phone and start to talk with everyone.


End file.
